NARUTO:de regreso al principio
by Alexan202
Summary: En la batalla contra kaguya, Sasuke se encontraba inconsciente por falta de chakra , Kurama le dijo a Naruto que había una forma de sellar a Kaguya sin Sasuke, pero moriría , sin más que decir , Naruto acepto... ESTE FANFIC PERTENECE LeOdinson¡


Naruto: que? Sigo vivo? En dónde estoy Kurama?

Kurama: no lo sé, deberíamos estar muertos

?: Yo puedo contestar eso

Naruto / Kurama: viejo? / Padre?

Hagoromo: si, Naruto, Kurama ví como sacrificaron sus vidas por el mundo, así que les tengo una propuesta

Naruto: una propuesta?

Hagoromo: claro que puedo, Kurama estás de acuerdo?

 _Kurama solo asentía, estaba en silencio escuchando lo que decía su padre_

Hagoromo: al tener tu cuerpo de 6 años, no tienes que usar muchas técnicas, tienes que ajustar para volver a usarlas, sin embargo tu modo de control del chakra de Kurama sigue igual por más que obvio

Naruto: ya veo: bueno, tendré que entrenar para usar esas técnicas

Hagoromo: bien dicho, tienes una gran sorpresa al despertar, toma esto también ... _acercándose a Naruto para tocar al frente, dejándolo incosciente_

Kurama: padre que le hiciste?

Hagoromo: le di el Mangekyou Sharingan, el que utlizaba ese tal Obito, lo vi muy útil, aparte tenía que hablar a solas contigo

Kurama: sobre que?

Hagoromo: cuando Naruto despierta estará en su departamento, tendrá una hermana de su misma edad llamada Mito Uzumaki

Kurama: ¿Quéeeee? Porque?

Hagoromo: para que no se sienta tan solo

Kurama: pero estaré conmigo mismo conmigo es suficiente

Hagoromo: Vamos Kurama estaremos todos juntos

Kurama: que hacen aquí?

Hagoromo: al ver que Naruto se llevó tan bien con los bijus, ellos quisieron estar con el ...

Matatabi: vamos hermano estaremos los nueve juntos como una familia

Kurama: ¡hmp!

Hagoromo: jajaj, Kurama no seas así, aparte, también se encuentran sus versiones de ese tiempo, solo tú puedes contactar con sus contrapartes

Kurama: ¿y quién es mi jinchuriki?

Hagoromo: lo sabrás apenas despierten..bueno si más que decir, mucha suerte y ayuden a Naruto ya Mito ...

Bijus: si padre, los ayudaremos en todo ...

 _Un destello de luz dejó ciego por unos momentos a los bijus ... Que se iban a dar cuenta en donde estaban ..._

 _Naruto que iba abriendo los ojos por los molestos rayos del sol que lo llevaban a molestar_

Naruto: ahh que sueño más raro tuve, se quiso mover pero se sintió abrazado

Kurama: **antes que grites, cálmate**

Naruto: ¿Kurama? Que que pasó? Quien es ella?

Kurama: **ven conmigo a tu subconsciente, qué rápido se olvidan las cosas Naruto**

Naruto está bien ahí voy a que me duele la cabeza

 **Subconsciente de Naruto**

Naruto: bien Kurama acá estoy, sal de donde estés

Kurama: bien Naruto, escucha, no te acuerdas que sucedió idiota

Naruto: no hay bola de pelos, sí estoy hablando con el viejo, me tocó la frente y me desperté con una niña en mi cama

Kurama: el viejo aprovecho y te dió una hermana, todo lo demás es igual de tiempo, tus padres tuvieron mellizos, a ella le sellaron el Kyubi

Naruto: ¿cómo es la verdad?

Kurama: cómo te digo, para qué cabeza sin neuronas entienda ... mmmm

?: Deja que yo le explique

Naruto: ¿Hijo?

Son: si, estamos todos aquí aquí el jinchuriki de los 9 bijus

Naruto: wooow y porqué?

?: Porque queríamos estar contigo yKurama

?: Aparte de que tú nos entiende

Naruto: Matatabi, Shukaku ... Ya veo está bien chicos, ahora están todos aquí como una familia

Son: bien ahora que lo entiendes, deberías saber que en esta época también somos nosotros con nuestros anteriores jinchurikis

Naruto: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa me entendí dattebayo

Kurama: o noo el mocoso entendió algo, se viene el fin del mundo

Naruto: que dijiste bola de pelos, mocoso, espero que esta ves no le des un beso al emo

Naruto: shh aaaahhhhhh Kurama no me hagas recordar eso, eres un mal amigo

Hijo: no estamos desviando chicos

Kurama: tienes razón, Naruto, mi tiempo de estar fuera de tu hermana, tu contacto con el futuro, tu deber de entrenarla, el mar fuerte y el control de chakra

Naruto: si, mi hermanita también es muy poderosa, bueno la vida, quiero estar con mi familia

 _Acto seguido los bijus se pusieron cabizbaja_

Bijus: entendemos, ve

Naruto: Vamos chicos no se pongan así, ustedes también son mi familia dattebayo

Kurama: eso nos alegra, antes que te vaya que recuerdes esto

Naruto: eh que?

Kurama: Hinata Hyuga

 _Naruto se quedó como la estatua al escuchar el nombre de la chica que lo dijo sus sentimientos, y el nunca lo dijo, así pasaban carios minutos_

Kurama: ¿Naruto?

Naruto: si, gracias por recordarmelo Kurama, estaré atento a ella, grabe que espiaba muchos cuando éramos genios, aprovecharé la oportunidad para aclarar los sentimientos que tengo hacia ella y ayudarla a que no sufra

kurama: bueno no desaproveches está oportunidad para aclarar mis sentimientos que tengo hacia ella y ayudarla a que no sufra

Naruto: si tienes razón, también el diré al viejo que nos ponemos en el mismo equipo con Mito

Kurama: ¿y Sasuke?

Naruto: tratando de sacarlo de la oscuridad desde ya, aunque no hay que hacer después de Orochimaru, ya verás, bueno no nos vemos chicos

Bijus: hasta luego Naruto

 _Naruto abría los ojos para ver que estaba fuera de sí inconsciente y que tenía una persona que lo observaba_

Mito: nii-san? Holaaa?

Naruto: ¿eh? Aaaaah buen día nee-chan, como estas?

Mito: bien y tú? Me tenías preocupada

Naruto: si estoy bien vamos a levantarnos, luego iré a visitar al viejo, quieres ir?

Mito: siiiiiii nii-san, acuérdate que dentro de poco empezaremos la academia

Naruto: si lo sé, ve al baño primero yo haré el desyuno

Mito: Hai


End file.
